


Очень хитрый план

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Торбьёрн узнает библиотечные секреты и решает на них заработать.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Очень хитрый план

В библиотеке пахло книгами и пылью. Нет, даже тяжелой, удушающей и ужасно аллергенной книжной пылью. Этот запах забивался в ноздри за день работы, преследовал Торбьерна во сне. Напоминал, что книги никогда его не отпустят. Во сне Торбьерн продолжал перепечатывать стопки страниц, а они росли и росли, превращаясь в горы, и днем он вздрагивал, когда дети просили прочитать им книжечку.

Торбьерн поежился. Со момента своего трудоустройства скальдом он разлюбил читать. Он крепко прижал подмышкой том, показавшийся ему достаточно интеллектуальным и скучным, и решительно направился к столу выдачи литературы на дом. Торбьорн терпеливо дождался оформления и завел разговор, ради которого и пришел в городскую библиотеку Муры:

— Какая у вас интересная работа!

Библиотекарь с иронией посмотрела на него из-за стекол очков:

— Очень.

— Наверное, вы читаете целыми днями, — не смутился Торбьерн.

— Днями мы работаем, — отрезала девушка. Случайно собеседник попал во второй пункт из списка «самые глупые вопросы читателей». Первым значилось «А что, к вам еще кто-то ходит?».

Торбьерн нервно оттянул истрепанный воротничок рубашки и разыграл свой главный козырь.

— Я сам скальд... Перепечатываю литературу старого мира. Спасаю бесценные знания…

Взгляд библиотекаря потеплел.

— И я задаюсь вопросом: у вас есть какая-то хитрость, чтобы не запутаться? Ну, сразу понять, художественная литература под обложкой, или научная, или... мусор, — сердце его отчаянно стучало, но Торбьерн продолжил уже серьезным, чуть ленивым тоном разговор двух профессионалов. Направление оказалось верным.

— Да, есть, — неожиданно улыбнулась библиотекарь. — Шифр на каждой книге согласно библиотечно-библиографической классификации. Видите, вот здесь в углу цифры, — она открыла книгу на второй странице с мало кому нужной информацией кто, когда и зачем отпечатал книгу. — Эти цифры означают раздел, эти — подраздел. Видите, 5 — это естественные науки, а 54 — химия. А описание, какой шифр что означает, есть в ДКД. Постепенно его почти наизусть запоминаешь.

Девушка продемонстрировала лежащий на ее столе толстый том с надписью «ДКД. Десятичная классификация Дьюи» на обложке. Обложку выполнили из обычного материала, но для Торбьерна книга сияла, как сундук с пиратским кладом.

— А можно... Ее тоже взять?.. Попрактиковаться... — облизнул он пересохшие губы.

— Нет, — отрезала девушка, пряча свое сокровище, — она у нас одна! Но можете законспектировать в читальном зале, — в ее глазах читалось «сидя напротив, под моим присмотром».

Следующие три дня Торбьерн терпеливо выписывал шифры, путался, впадал в отчаяние, обращался за помощью к сотрудникам библиотеки и толковым словарям: многие слова давно вышли из употребления, а логика системы ДКД нелегко давалась непосвященным.

Но после всех усилий у них оказался способ быстро найти ценные книги. Полезные. Стоившие больших денег.

— История — 90, медицина — 61, сельское хозяйство — 63, техника... техника... Тронд, всю технику пусть берут или разделим?

— Составь два списка: один для охотников, второй для скальда. Не академиков посылаешь, — Тронд протер очки. — Пусть скальд сортирует.

— Верно! — радостно поделил обязанности Торбьерн.

Ни один библиотекарь ехать в тихий мир не согласился. Даже ради спасения книг.

***

— «Импульсная антигравитация»... Та-а-ак... 53!

— Физика.

— Сойдет. А говоришь «слов таких нет». «Теория относительности». Опять 53.

Эмиль едва удерживал клонящуюся от скуки голову. Работа оказалась гораздо тоскливее, чем он себе представлял. Пожалуй, он бы даже согласился разбавить ее маленьким троллем, чтобы оторваться от длинной колонки цифр. Свернувшийся на стуле Лалли откровенно посапывал.

— «Лечение рака по тибетским рецептам». 61!

— Медицина.

— Вот Миккель обрадуется, — кинула Сигрюн книгу в стопку «подходящих». Происходящее напоминало ей игру в кладоискателей. – А хорошо придумали!

«Десятичная классификация Дьюи» сокращала время поисков. Но не всегда уберегала от мусора.


End file.
